Atlantis Homeworld Command Appendix
by Ghostprogrammer
Summary: These are the appendix to Atlantis Homeworld Command. For those you trying to keep track of people, planets, ships, and such, you can find it here. I will be updating this fairly often. Hope this helps!
1. Appendix: Characters

Directory of characters and their current role.

 **Abraham Ellis** \- Colonel - Military - Commander of Apollo

 **Adam Brody** \- Scientist - Science/Engineering - Reports to Rodney McKay

 **Alison Porter** \- Doctor - Science/Engineering - Reports to Jeannie Miller

 **Amelia Banks** \- Captain - Military - Technician - Flight Technician on George Hammond.

 **Andrea Palmer** \- Doctor - Geologist - Geologist assigned to Atlantis.

 **Ares** \- Civilian - M7G-677 - Village Elder

 **Bill Lee** \- Doctor - Science/Engineering - Reports to Rodney McKay

 **Bra'tac** \- Jaffa - Council Member of the Free Jaffa Nation

 **Cameron Mitchell** \- Colonel - Military - Team Leader of SG-1

 **Carolyn Lam** \- Doctor - Medical - Medical Officer Atlantis

 **Carson** \- Asgard - Child of Loki and Freyja

 **Carson Beckett** \- Doctor - Medical - Chief Medical Officer Atlantis

 **Cassie Frasier** \- Civilian - Alien - Adopted daughter of the late Janet Frasier, God Daughter to Samantha Carter,

 **Chuck Forest** \- Captain - Military - Technician - Flight Technician on George Hammond.

 **Dale Volker** \- Astrophysicist - Reports to Rodney McKay

 **David Telford** \- Colonel - Military - Considered for replacement of Command of Odyssey.

 **Debra Redden** \- Doctor - Xenobiology - Biologist assigned to Atlantis

 **Daniel Jackson** \- Doctor - Linguist / Historian - Chief Old Stuff Guy (via Gen. Jack O'Neill)

 **Evan Lorne** \- Colonel - Military - Commander of Daedalus

 **Everett Young** \- Colonel - Military - Considered for replacement of Command of Apollo.

 **Freya** \- Scientist - Tok'ra - Ambassador to the Tau'ri on Atlantis

 **Freyja** \- Asgard - Mate to Loki

 **Ginn** \- Lucian Alliance - Assigned to work with Novak. Former Lucian Alliance Member

 **Halling** \- Civilian - Athosian - Spokesmen for the Athosians

 **Hank Landry** \- General - Military - Commander of Stargate Teams

 **Hlin** \- Asgard - Designed the Asgard Body Suits.

 **Jack O'Neill** \- General - Military - Oversees Homeworld Command - Married to Samantha Carter

 **James Coolidge** \- I.O.A. - United States Representative

 **James Watson** \- Doctor - Molecular Biologist / Biochemist Assigned to Atlantis

 **Jean LePierre** \- I.O.A. - French Representative

 **Jeannie Miller** \- Doctor - Science/Engineering - High Energy Projects Director

 **Jennifer Hailey** \- Captain - Military - Member SG-1

 **Jennifer Keller** \- Doctor - Medical - Medical Officer Atlantis

 **Jenny Simpson** \- Engineer - Engineer Structural - Director of Engineering

 **John Sheppard** \- Colonel - Military - Team Leader of PJ-1

 **Kaleb Miller** \- Civilian - Husband of Jeannie Miller, English Major.

 **Keras** \- Civilian - M7G-677 - Elder of the Villages

 **Ladon Radim** \- Genii - Leader of the Genii

 **Larrin** \- Traveller - Recruit Trainer

 **Lindsey Novak** \- Doctor - Science/Engineering - Reports to Rodney McKay

 **Lisa Park** \- Doctor - Science/Engineering - Reports to Rodney McKay

 **Leslie Andrews** \- Lieutenant - Military - Assigned to Daedalus

 **Loki** \- Asgard - Geneticist - Rogue Asgard studying the Asgard DNA issue.

 **Madison Miller** \- Civilian - Daughter of Jeannie Miller.

 **Mani** \- Vanir - Leader of renegade Asgard

 **Michael Adams** \- Lieutenant - Military - Member PJ-1

 **Narim** \- Tollan - Former friend to Earth, now has declared to get revenge on Earth for the destruction of his people.

 **Nicolas Rush** \- Doctor - Science/Engineering - Science Officer Daedalus

 **O'vac** \- Jaffa - Homeworld Recruit

 **Paul Davis** \- Colonel - Military - Director of Atlantis City Operations

 **Paul Emerson** \- Colonel - Military - Commander of Odyssey

 **Radek Zelenka** \- Doctor - Science/Engineering - Reports to Rodney McKay

 **Richard Woolsey** \- Bureaucrat - International Oversight Advisory Committee

 **Rodney McKay** \- Doctor - Science/Engineering - Chief Science Officer Atlantis - Member of PJ-1

 **Ronon Dex** \- Civilian - Combat - (Hiatus)Member of PJ-1 / Recruit trainer

 **Russell Chapman** \- I.O.A. - British Representative

 **Samantha Carter** \- Colonel - Military - Commander of George Hammond (Science Vessel) - Married to Jack O'Neil

 **Shen Xiaoyi** \- I.O.A. - Chinese Representative

 **Sol** \- Vanir - Leader of renegade Asgard.

 **Stephen Caldwell** \- General - Military - Commander Earth Force

 **Svetlana Markov** \- I.O.A. - Russina Representative - Doctor - Science/Engineering

 **Sylvester Siler** \- Master Sergeant - Maintenance Technician

 **Tamara Johansen** \- Lieutenant - Military - Combat Medic

 **Teal'c** \- Ambassador - Combat - Member of SG-1 / Recruit trainer / Ambassador for Free Jaffa

 **Teyla Emmagan** \- Civilian - Combat - Member of PJ-1

 **Thor** \- Asgard - Supreme Commander of Asgard Fleet - Personal friend of Jack O'Neill - Kidnapped and held in stasis by Loki.

 **Thrud** \- Asgard - Daughter of Thor and Sif

 **Todd Marks** \- Major - Military - Commander of Midway Station

 **Vala Mal Doran** \- Civilian - Thief - Member of SG-1

 **Varro** \- Lucian Alliance - Former Lucian Alliance, assigned at a recruit.

 **Walter Harriman** \- Chief Master Sargent - Gate Technician on Atlantis


	2. Appendix: Galaxies

**G24-871** \- Galaxy selected by Gen. Jack O'Neill, to begin searching for worlds to mine for resources. New home galaxy for the Asgard.

 **Ida** \- Galaxy the Asgard relocated to during the replicator war to a planet they named Othalla.

 **Milky Way** \- Home galaxy of Earth. Seeded with life by the Alterans. Humans are the child species create by the Alterans when they left the Milky Way for the Pegasus Galaxy. Home of the Nox, one of the original four races.

 **Othalla** \- Home galaxy of the Asgard.

 **Pegasus** \- Galaxy the Alterans came to reside in, and were later known as the Lanteans, who seeded the galaxy with human life. Home galaxy of the Wraith, who were a cross between the Iratus bug, and Human/Alteran.


	3. Appendix: Planets

**BP6-3Q1** \- Milky Way - Abandon world with advanced technology. Not previously researched due to insect attack

 **Corlan** \- P3R-112 - Milky Way - Re-settlement world for refuges from Pegasus.

 **M4R-112** \- G24-871 - Moon in orbit around a ringed gas giant rich in Neutronium used as a test bed for dialing the eight chevron address for remote gates in remote galaxies, and a reverse wormhole. Deposit of two hundred million tons of neutronium located near the gate, with additional deposits around the moon. Also identified a mountain the size of "Texas" made of diamond.

 **M7J-677** \- Pegasus - World under the protection of an electromagnetic shield powered by a nearly depleted Z.P.M.

 **M7R-227** \- Pegasus - Asura Homeworld

 **P2A-221** \- Pegasus - Deserted world PJ-1 and SG-1 met the Vanir on before transporting them to the Milky Way.

 **P2R-349** \- Milky way - Stargate Destroyer.

 **P3R-112** \- Milky Way - Corlan - Re-settlement world for refuges from Pegasus.

 **P3R-272** \- Mikly Way - Stargate is located in a room with a Repository of the Ancients Device. The location where the first one was discovered.

 **P3X-888** \- Milky Way - Homeworld of the Goa'uld and Unas.

 **P4E-284** \- Pegasus - Target Alpha, one of three worlds of the wraith.

 **P4J-392** \- Pegasus - World with crashed Ancient City Ship.

 **P4R-114** \- G24-871 - Planet with a large supply of trinium located under the sea. Large create described as a cross between a blue whale and tyrannosaurus rex inhabit the water.

 **P4R-134** \- G24-871 - Planet with a large supply of trinium suitable for the mining drones.

 **P4R-169** \- G24-871 - (Othalla) Planet with a supply of Trinium, and Neutronium.

 **P4M-399** \- Milky Way - New Genii Homeworld

 **P5M-367** \- Pegasus - Target Beta, one of three worlds of the wraith in the final assault in Pegasus.

 **Tollana** \- Milky Way - Homeworld of the Tollan, destroyed by Anubis - wiki/Tollana


	4. Appendix: Ships

**BC-306** \- Battle Cruiser - Aurora design extended with Asgard Core, Asgard Plasma Beam weapons, Drones, and Mark IV Hyperspace and Phase Missiles. Hanger Bay for F-302s.

 **CC-307** \- Construction Carrier - Design with a massive platform for building. Containing four Asgard cores for performing construction using the Asgard Beaming.

 **CF-308** \- Cargo Freighter - Large vessel with Asgard Beaming technology to beam aboard large quantities of materials to transport. With Ancient Hyperdrives

 **EX-310** \- Explorer - Upgraded Destiny Design, with multiple Neutrino-ion Generators, and with a functional wormhole drive. Storage capable of transporting a Supergate.

 **SD-312** \- Super Destroyer - The ship will be able to accommodate five hundred crewmembers. One hundred Mobile Suits Stargate. Docking areas for two BC-304's and three for BC-306's. Powered by five Neutrino-ion Generators, each producing five hundred billion kilojoules. All five generators can be used in conjunction to power the Wormhole drive, allowing a range of one billion light years. Twenty-seven minute reset on the wormhole drive between uses. Advanced hyperspace engines. In battle three generators are used to power the shields, a single generator is used to power secondary weapons: two hundred rail guns, thirty plasma beams, one hundred ion cannons, and carrying over one hundred thousand drones utilizing the matter storage device. The fifth generator powers the primary weapon, a plasma cannon, capable of firing a shot of seven hundred billion kilojoules of plasma, or additional generators can be switched to increase the power of the plasma cannon to two trillion kilojoules of plasma.

 **DN-1103 -** One thousand two hundred meters in length, four hundred meters in width. It is crafted from an alloy of Trinium and Neutronium. With a nanite shell, to perform repairs. It is powered by an Interdimensional Energy Collector, that can pull energy from multiple space-times to generate power as needed. Featuring multi-ionic phase induced shields and standard shields, featuring one hundred Shield Penetrating Plasma Cannons at 1 trillion kilojoules each. Combined with the new Hyperspace Phased Induced Shield Penetrating Drones with a Naquadah enhanced explosive device. Each ship is capable of supporting nine hundred fifty personnel, requiring only fifty to operate in battle conditions. Engines allow for travel at ninety-nine percent the speed of light, Hyperdrive engines capable of five hundred light years per second, and Wormhole drive capable of one billion light year range, with a ninety-four-second recharge rate.

 **Orin** \- Living ship located in the Pegasus Galaxy. Attracted to powerful subspace disturbances caused by hyperspace engines. Appears to believe Atlantis and Pacifica are others of it's kind. Emits a signal in subspace preventing ships from entering hyperspace. Able to cloak. Sub-light engines match Pacifica in speed. In addition unable to maintain shields while traveling at sub-light speed. Powerful shields and energy weapons when in battle.


	5. Appendix: Technology

**Hyperspace Phased Induced Drones -** Enchance Ancient drones capable of Phasing, and entering Hyperspace, containing a Naquadah enhanced explosive device that can be detonated.

 **Interdimensional Energy Collector** \- Based on an attempt by the Ancients to vacuum energy from our space time, the Tau'ri advanced the technology to extract from an alternate space time over a bridge. The Asgard perfected the technology to target alternate space-time that are not populated.

 **Mobile Suits** \- Plated armor wearable by an individual capable of reducing the effect of energy based weapons.

 **Mobile Armor** \- Mechanical suit capable of enhancing the strength, and speed of an individual. Each suit containing computer interface able to connect to Asgard Cores, or Repository of Knowledge. Enhanced life support systems allowing for use in environments not capable of support life.

 **Multi-ionic Phase Induced Shields** \- Improved shields capable of resisting shield penetration. Each shield produced, works at mutliple frequencies allowing no single frequency to pass the shield.

 **Neutrino-ion Generators** \- Naquadria enhanced Neutrino generator capable of scaling to produce higher power output.

 **Shield Penetrating Plasma Cannons** \- Plasma Cannon, containing an inner scanner for determining the frequency a shield operates at, adjust the layers of the shield for penetrating the shield.


End file.
